Consumer products such as watches, cameras, phones, purses, and glasses may include one or more accessories attached thereto. The manner in which they are attached may be widely varied. However, they typically suffer from similar, if not the same, drawbacks. For example, many consumer products typically do not include user-friendly attachment systems. Some may require special tools and others may even require taking the consumer product into a shop in order to remove, fix or replace the accessories. Furthermore, even when products have user oriented attachment mechanisms, they may not provide adequate retention force. Even if the retention force is adequate, the mechanism used may be quite robust and large thereby adversely affecting the elegance of the consumer product.
In one example, wristwatches typically include a case and a band. The case carries the components or mechanisms of the wristwatch including the face. The band extends away from the case so that it can wrap around the wrist of a user. The band may be integral with the case. However, in most cases, the band is a separate part that is attached to the case. For example, the case may include a pin that captures the band thereby attaching the band to the case. In order to detach the band from the case, the pin needs to be removed. In some instances, band removal can be accomplished with a special tool. However, in many cases, the user may need to visit a specialty store or have the assistance of technician in order to remove the band.
In another example, a pair of glasses, such as, eye glasses, electronic glasses, sunglasses and the like, may have temples or stems that extend from a frame. The temples or stems may be coupled to the frames by a screw, a pin or other such mechanism. However, like the wristwatch, a special tool may be required to remove and/or secure the temples or stems to and from the frame.
In still yet another example, other electronic devices may be coupled to a lanyard or other type of band or accessory. For example a camera, a remote control, a game controller and the like may have a lanyard that is attached to a housing. However, it may be difficult to attach the lanyard to the housing as a portion of the lanyard is typically required to be inserted into a small opening within the housing of the electronic device. In this example, as with the other examples discussed above, the lanyard or other such accessory may be attached to the electronic device or consumer product in a manner that is neither secure nor aesthetically pleasing.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments of the present disclosure have been made. Although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments described herein should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in this background.